


Indulge Me

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit named Ethan, M/M, Non-con touching, Open ended, Possessiveness, Role Reversal AU, Roman as Frollo to be honest, Roman as a Disney Villain, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: They didn't know how long he had been watching. They didn't know he had been watching at all.“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Indulgence asked, “All the worrying and caring and running. I could keep you safe! I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted, just say the word and it’s yours! Anything for my treasure.” Ethan bit down on his hand, torn between screaming that he’d never agree to that and the quiet, resigned part of him that agreed with Indulgence. God, he was tired.





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off/inspired by of Sidespart art, [which can be found here!](https://sidespart.tumblr.com/post/185069859091/hi-just-wanted-to-stop-by-and-say-i-absolutely) Give them all the love!

Roman hummed as he glided through his room. His heels clicked against the floor in a delicious beat and Roman couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips upwards. Today would be a good day. He didn’t have to put up with Repression or Insanity. He could do whatever he wanted, which was what he did best. He turned to his mirror and his smile turned into a wild grin.

He could see his love.

He glided to his vanity and took a seat. He squinted at his reflection, tilting his face this way and that. He had to be absolutely perfect before going to visit his love. A brush of foundation, a splash of blush, a shadow of eyeliner, and just a touch of eye shadow. Roman batted his eyes at his own reflection and licked his lips. Perfect.

He reached out and trailed his fingertips against the glass of the mirror. His reflection rippled and blurred. The image of his room disappeared. It smoothed out into the kitchen of those blasted light sides. Spoil sports was what they were. Well, most of them. Roman leaned against his hand, his grin softening into something else as his love entered the scene.

Self-preservation.

Roman reached out to run a finger down the image of Self-Preservation’s face. So soft, so sweet, and yet hiding a core of steel. He couldn’t hear anything they were saying but his love bumped his hip against one of the other plebeians and threw his head back into a laugh. One day, Roman would give him the life he deserved, away from those unworthy of his presence.

The rickety little cabin they lived in was no place for a prince. The prince to his king. Roman could picture it now. A grand castle for just the two of them, his love always within reach. He would want for nothing. He could eat the grandest of foods and be dressed in the finest of silks. Roman would make him a ruler, and never again would his love worry about Thomas.

Everything would be as they deserved.

“Soon,” he whispered as his love adjusted his beanie and shoved at the one teasing him. “Soon, we’ll be together.”

Roman stood up, and adjusted the cape around his shoulders. Only the best for himself after all. Soon, that would include the best side in all of the mindscape as well. After all-

Whatever he wanted, he got.

* * *

Ethan blinked and glanced around their kitchen. His hand slipped from Virgil's arm as the weight on his shoulders lifted. He narrowed his eyes at their locked door. The other sides in the mindscape wouldn’t bother them now. They didn’t even know where they had hidden away. He had made sure of that. The last little bit of good in Thomas, away from where they could rub their grubby little fingers all over it.

“Hey,” Virgil bumped his shoulder against Ethan’s and Ethan shook his head. “Earth to snake-man. Anyone home?”

“No,” Ethan said dryly, “You’ve been left with a life model decoy. Leave a message after the tone.”

Virgil snickered and leaned against him. Baden still slept upstairs, leaving just the two of them for breakfast. Not that it would last long. Ethan gripped the mug of coffee in front of him and tried not to think about what could happen to Virgil after he went out. Ethan would have to head out not long after him but at least he had less of a chance of running into one of the other sides.

“Hey,” Virgil repeated, “It’s going to be alright. Bastards can’t stand up to me.”

Ethan nodded silently rather than voicing his disagreement. They had lost their influence over Thomas a long time ago. Oh they were still there, still scraping by, but Repression had shoved them way down. Their voices couldn’t reach Thomas anymore. All of them except Virgil.

Ethan didn’t think any of them had expected Virgil, but it worked out in their favor. Ethan could keep them all hidden, Self-preservation around just enough to keep Thomas alive. Virgil braved trying to talk to Thomas, encouraging him to be brave enough to change his ways. Courage shining through even against the darkness of the others.

They’d chip their way into Thomas’ psyche if they needed. Stay enough of a counterbalance that Thomas wouldn’t do something he’d regret later. One day, one day they’d come back stronger than ever, they just needed to have hope.

Ethan let out a slow breath.

“We need more food,” he said quietly, instead of voicing his thoughts. Worries and hopes mixed together. Ethan had no idea how everything would turn out, all he could do was take one step forward. “I’ll be heading out today too.”

Virgil frowned into the distance. Ethan’s grip on his mug tightened, not that Virgil could see the way his fingers probably whitened only the way his mittens crinkled. He could barely feel the warmth through them.

“Be careful,” he murmured, “Indulgence was-” He chewed on the pad of his thumb quietly, tension in the room growing. “-weird. He was _weird_. Last time I went out. He kept asking about you. It makes me-”

“Nervous,” Ethan finished quietly, “Everything makes you nervous.” He shot Virgil a smile and took a sip of his tea. “We all muddle through in the end.”

Virgil barked out a laugh.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” He reached out and squeezed Ethan’s shoulder as he stood up. “Just- be careful alright? I don’t-” Virgil’s voice cracked and Ethan reached up to place a hand over the one Virgil had on his shoulder. He smirked at Virgil, watching the way he relaxed at the expression.

“You won’t,” he said easily, “They can’t keep me down. No matter what they throw at me, I’ll get right back up again.”

“Damn gay,” Virgil agree, holding his fist out. Ethan bumped his against it  and then reached out to pull Virgil into a hug. Virgil wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Ethan buried his face into Virgil’s neck.

“Be careful yourself,” Ethan murmured.

“When am I not?” Virgil pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah.” Ethan tugged on his beanie as Virgil sunk out, “See you tonight.”

* * *

Ethan glanced around the corner, clutching the bag in his hands close to his chest. As much as he hated stooping to stealing to get by, if any of the citizens of the Imagination saw him they’d report him to one of the other sides. He huddled into the shadows as the guards ran by and scowled down at the offending bag. One day, he wouldn’t have to compromise his morals to survive.

He slipped across the street to the next alley way. As soon as he reached the border of the Imagination he could sink out without alerting Indulgence to his presence. He probably already knew Ethan was here but at least he couldn’t track him yet. The last thing Ethan wanted to do was lead him to the others.

He crouched low, keeping to the darkened corners as he followed the twisting alleys to the wall at the edge of the city. He ran a mitten against the wall, searching for the loose bricks that would let him slip out and to safety. He might even make it back before lunch.

“Well, well, well!” Ethan jumped at the voice, dropping the back in his hands and whirling around. Heels clicked against the stone, and Ethan bit back a scowl as Indulgence strode out of the shadows, his cape billowing out behind him. Honestly, what sort of self respecting villain wore a cape? Indulgence leaned against his cane and smirked, “A spot of gold among the rabble?”

Ethan felt his thoughts draw up short. What?

Indulgence kicked his own cane, and Ethan felt the wall against his shoulder as he huddled back and away from the other side. Indulgence bent down and picked up the bag Ethan had dropped holding it out to him. Ethan could hear his heartbeat in his ear. He didn’t move to take it back. Indulgence leaned in close.

“Looks like you dropped something,” he whispered. Ethan could feel his warm breath against his ears and he shivered. He snatched the bag back with a shaking hand and hoped that it wasn’t the wrong move. Indulgence laughed softly, pulling back just a bit. “Stealing now are we, my dear?”

“Not your dear,” Ethan whispered. Indulgence tilted his head to the side. Ethan felt his blood rush to his face as Indulgence ran his fingers against his cheek. The silken gloves brushed softly against his scales until Indulgence’s fingers gripped his cheek lightly to tilt his head up to look at him.

“What was that?”

Ethan blinked slowly, mind churning at Indulgence’s soft voice. He didn’t sound angry but everything Ethan knew about him screamed that he needed to step carefully. He didn’t know what Indulgence would do to him, but whatever it was, Ethan needed to be ready. He would get home. He _would_.

“That’s what I thought,” Indulgence said with a hum. His red eyes bored through Ethan’s and Ethan swallowed thickly. Indulgence’s voice turned soft, “Such a pretty little thing. And clever too. Courage may be the brawn behind your operation, but you, my dear, are certainly the brains. Not many would think to chip  away the mortar that holds together my wall.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ethan said carefully, his hands tightening around the bag. Indulgence laughed, throwing his head back. His grip on Ethan's chin never wavered.

“And spirited too!” Indulgence leaned in again, his chest pressing up against Ethan’s. “Oh! But I haven’t introduced myself have I?”

“You’re Indulgence.”

“That’s my title yes, but it’s not who I am, is it?” Indulgence finally let go and took a step back to give a bow. His cape swished with the action and Ethan bit down on a laugh at how over the top the action looked. He had a feeling that laughing at the proud side wouldn’t end well. “My name is Roman, king of all that you see here.”

“Roman,” Ethan murmured. Indulgence looked up at him with wide eyes and a grin just a shade too large.

“Why,” Indulgence said, the breathless quality of his tone sending shivers down Ethan's spine, “the way that you say it is music to my ears. Repeat it for me?”

Ethan swallowed thickly, amusement fading. The besotted look on Indulgence’s face felt like shackles around his ankles and wrists. If Indulgence whisked him away, Virgil would do something stupid like storm the castle to get him back and all would be lost. He had to do something, he had to do something _now_.

“Roman,” he repeated, watching as Indulgence shivered. He forced his lips to curl up into a smile. He took a careful step forward. “You know,” his tongue curled slowly around the words, drawing them out to buy himself time, “if I am as clever as you say-” He pressed into Indulgence’s space, noting the way that Indulgence froze, as he leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“I’d have more than one way to escape.”

He swung the bag in his hand with all of the force could muster. He hit Indulgence right in the face. He didn’t wait to see the result, spinning on his heel and dashing through the nearest alley way. He boots slammed against the ground, and he ignored the screech coming from behind him.

“I want him alive!”

Ethan shivered, and ducked around the nearest corner. He had an exit through one of the sewers not far from where he was. All he had to do was get to it. Footsteps echoed in front of him and Ethan grimace. He dove to the side, scrambling behind a few of the boxes that lined the alleyway. He tugged one in front of himself and hunched down as far as he could go.

He watched as the guards ran past him and tried to relax. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a quiet breath. Virgil would come looking for him. He needed to get home before that happened. He inched forward and froze as the sound of clicking heels.

“That was rude you know,” Indulgence's voice echoed through the alleyway and Ethan pressed a hand to his mouth to hold back his hiss of surprise. “I just wanted to show you how special you are, my love. Not everyone catches my attention.”

Ethan shrunk back as Indulgence strode forward. He kept his eyes on Indulgence, tense to run at any moment.

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Indulgence asked, “All the worrying and caring and running. I could keep you safe! I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted, just say the word and it’s yours! Anything for my treasure.” Ethan bit down on his hand, torn between screaming that he’d never agree to that and the quiet, resigned part of him that agreed with Indulgence. God, he was tired.

“No more stealing to eat,” Indulgence cajoled, “No more hiding, no more late nights worrying about Thomas. In fact! I could see about talking to Repression, get you a real voice to talk to Thomas again. Everything you ever wanted. I could give it all to you.”

Silence. Indulgence sighed, and Ethan’s heart tore at the sound. As creepy as Indulgence was, he sounded heartbroken. He shook his head, huddling farther back, as if to escape his own mind. They were evil, every last one of them. They couldn’t be redeemed. He had to think that or he’d go insane.

He’d have to acknowledge just how badly he really failed then.

“Alright then,” Indulgence whispered, “You know where to find me, love, when you change your mind.”

Ethan hated how confident he sounded. Like he was so certain that Ethan would change his mind about helping Thomas, that he’d let Thomas fall completely to their influence and walk willingly into his castle. The day he did that was the day that _Ethan_ was well and truly dead. Even as tired as he was, Ethan never wanted to reach that point.

He wrapped his arms around his legs. When had Indulgence started to obsess over him? Like hell, what just happened was because of love. What had he done to catch the other sides attention? He needed to know so that he never did it again. He rubbed his fingers against the inside of his mittens. For once, the soft material did nothing to calm him down. He trembled and shoved his head between his knees, just trying to breath.

He was fucked. He was so fucked. Indulgence would never stop chasing him. Once Indulgence set his eyes on something, he did everything in his power to get it. Indulgence wanted him. He wanted _Ethan_ , to the point where he was willing to tell Ethan his name. Indulgence would pick him up like a toy and then use him until he broke.

If he died, it was well and truly over for Thomas. Virgil might last for a few months but in the end Insanity or Indulgence would do something over the top and Thomas would follow and they’d all die. This was the absolute worst case scenario-

And to make it even worse, a part of Ethan craved the idea of finally letting go. Of letting Indulgence pamper him with soft, silken sheets, with real unstolen food, showering him in a twisted devotion-

“Ethan?”

His head snapped up at the sound of Virgil’s voice. Virgil crouched in front of him, hands hovering over him like he wasn’t sure he should touch. Ethan lunged forward as Virgil’s arms opened wide and he burrowed into the Virgil’s hug.

“I got you,” Virgil whispered. “I got you. Come on, you’ll feel better once we’re safe.” Ethan’s fingers dug into Virgil’s back, even through his mittens. “Come on,” Virgil nudged him gently. “Before I get it in my mind to murder someone.”

“You always have half a mind to murder someone,” Ethan mumbled into his shoulder. He staggered along as Virgil lead the way to their sewer exit. His hands still shook but he could feel his heart start to slow now that Virgil was near. His not-quite-brother wouldn’t be much help if it came down to a true fight, but at least they’d go down together this way.

“Well, half of them deserve murdering,” Virgil shot back.

Ethan smirked weakly at him. Virgil smirked back and nudged the manhole cover out of the way. He offered Ethan a hand and helped him into the tunnels. Safe, finally. As Virgil dragged it back over them and the light disappeared, Ethan felt the last of his tension drain from his shoulders.

They’d be alright.

* * *

Neither of them noticed the red eyes watching as they dropped out of sight.


End file.
